Y todo esto lo hago por ti
by Arikoapple
Summary: -Adiós Shikamaru…te extrañare mucho… has sido uno de mis mejores amigos-ella dijo -Adiós Ino… también te extrañare y… sigues siendo mi mejor amiga- Dijo él.Era un día despejado. Pero el corazón de la kunoichi y el shinobi se hallaban completamente nublado


Capitulo 1

La despedida perfecta

En ese momento solo podía pensar en lo que significaba aceptar esa misión. Abandonaría todo. Su hogar, sus padres, su aldea natal, sus amigos y camaradas. Pero por alguna razón desconocida, sentía un gran alivio en el fondo de su ser. A pesar de las consecuencias que aquello implicaba, podría alejarse de la tormenta que acechaba a su corazón desde hacia años, la cual creía que con el tiempo se había apaciguado. Solo para estar seguro de que aquellos sentimientos serian completamente borrados de su mente debía aceptar la misión. Después de todo no seria permanente, solo por unos años.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué respondes? – dijo impacientándose la mujer

- acepto-respondió el joven con la mirada fija en los ojos de ella

- Notificare enseguida que partirás hacia allá. En dos días podrás marcharte.

- Dos días…-murmuro el joven jounin de cabello azabache. Era un corto lapso de tiempo pero imagino que no necesitaría más.

Con paso firme se dirigió a la puerta de salida. La mujer se aproximo también para escoltarlo.

-Estas haciendo lo correcto. Gracias a ti la unificación será un hecho- dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa mientras acomodaba algunos mechones de su rubia cabellera detrás de su oído.

- Lo sé-respondió él secamente como de costumbre

-¿Cuando les dirás?-pregunto ella. Era evidente que debía avisar a sus amigos y familia que partiría de la aldea por un largo tiempo.

- Ni bien regrese a casa les informare a mis padres. Esta noche les diré a los demás.

-¿Estas completamente seguro de esto? No es que quiera que te retractes pero, piensa muy bien que dejaras muchas personas atrás.

- Es cierto… pero… así es la vida de un jounin, problemática. ¿No es cierto, Tsunade?- dijo el joven pasando por alto la razón principal por la cual había decidido marcharse

-Tienes razón, Shikamaru-respondió al fin la mujer

La noche callo más pronto de lo esperado. Todos se habían reunido en Ichiraku como era de costumbre ese día y a esa hora. Shikamaru fue uno de los primeros en llega junto con Naruto, Sakura, Chouji y Lee, después de todo esta seria la ultima vez que comería ramen con sus amigos por un largo tiempo. Al rato llegaron Kiba y Shino junto con los primos Hyuuga y, un poco más tarde, Sai y Tenten. La joven rubia Yamanaka, como era de esperar, fue la ultima en llegar, ya que siempre se producía exageradamente para aquellas salidas.

-¡Hola a todos!-saludo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. La misma sonrisa que Shikamaru conocía desde que tenía memoria, después de todo ella había sido junto con Chouji una gran amiga de la infancia y compañera de equipo.

-¡Ah, Ino!-la saludo Sakura alegremente

Shikamaru miro detenidamente a la joven . Esto seria más difícil de lo que creía. Él prácticamente había crecido junto a Ino y Chouji, no podía desaparecer así de rápido diciendo simplemente adiós

-¿Qué tanto miras Shikamaru?- pregunto Ino arrimándose a su amigo

-Nada. Simplemente estaba pensando-se defendió el joven contemplando la figura esbelta y bien marcada de su amiga.

- Oye Shikamaru al llegar dijiste que debías anunciarnos algo importante a todos-le recordó Naruto quien ya había ordenado -al igual que Chouji- una porción de ramen para sacias su voraz apetito

-Si, es cierto-afirmo Sakura- habías dicho que teníamos que estar todos presentes y bueno, aquí estamos. ¿Por que tanto misterio?

Shikamaru se percato de que ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Debía decirles ahora. A pesar de que fuera muy repentino seria mejor avisarles lo mas pronto posible. Cautelosamente se sentó en una silla al lado de Chouji y medito unos momentos lo que iba a decir.

- Tengo una misión rango A en Suna- dijo buscando apropiadamente las palabras

-¿Solo era eso?- le reprocho Naruto

-¿Que era lo tan importante?- pregunto Kiba haciendo mucho énfasis en el "tan"

-Es una misión muy importante pues con ella nos garantizaremos la unificación del país del fuego y el viento…

-Genial-dijo sin saber bien que responder Sakura

-No es todo-prosiguió Shikamaru agachando la cabeza- es problemático pero esta misión requerida de mucho tiempo

-¿y….?- lo incentivo a proseguir Naruto ya impaciente

-Al grano Shika- le reprocho Ino mirándolo seriamente. Shikamaru levanto el rostro y miro los claros ojos de la joven. Tenía razón, ya no podía alargar mas la charla.

- Dentro de dos días me iré de la aldea y no volveré asta dentro de varios años -termino por decir el joven de cabello azabache.

El silencio reino entre los jóvenes ninjas. Él esperaba, después de todo, una reacción así de sus amigos. Recorrió los rostros de cada uno de ellos hasta finalmente terminar posándose en cara familiar que mas ansiaba ver, la de su amiga de cabellos claros. El pánico parecía haberse apoderado de ella quien observaba con horror el rostro del jounin. Él intentó mostrarse indiferente ante la mirada atónita de ella pero realmente se preguntaba que estaría pasando por la mente de la chica Yamanaka.

-¡¿Por qué no nos habías dicho esto antes?!-grito Naruto rompiendo el silencio que reinaba entre los adolescentes

-hoy mismo me enteré-respondió shikamaru a la defensiva- eres muy escandaloso cálmate un poco ¿si?

- Pero Shikamaru…- Reprocho Chouji con una tristeza que partió el corazón del joven Nara - ¿Por que aceptaste una misión así?

- Yo no elijo las misiones que me son asignadas-mintió descaradamente Shikamaru. En parte era cierto que un ninja no podía elegir sus misiones. Pero esto era distinto, el se iría por muchos años de casa, fue por eso que Tsunade le dio la opción de aceptar o no esta misión. Igualmente... ¿Que podía hacer? ¿Decirles a sus amigos que por cuestiones sentimentales deseaba irse de la aldea? Esa no era una opción que estuviera en la mente del chico.

El silencio volvió a reinar. A Shikamaru lo empezaba a consumir la culpa y le desesperaba saber que todavía Ino no había dicho palabra sobre el asunto. Esperaba una cachetada, que le reprochara que lo insultara pero no quería su silencio eso lo hacia sentir muy incomodo

-Oigan serán nomás un par de años no es eterno-dijo el intentando mejorarle el animo a sus amigos

-Shikamaru… ¿Que pasara con tus padres?-pregunto Sakura preocupada

-Fue problemático pero logre convencer a mis padres-respondió el tranquilamente

- ¿y que pasara con nosotros?-pregunto Kiba

- ¿O es que acaso pensabas olvidarte pronto de nosotros?-le pregunto Naruto lleno de rencor hacia el joven de cabello azabache.

- Deja de decir estupideces Naruto, eres tan problemático…-le respondió shikamaru otra vez a la defensiva

El ambiente se lleno de tensión de nuevo. Fue por eso que Tenten decidió tomar cartas sobre el asunto.

-Bueno entonces tenemos mas razones para juntarnos hoy. Esta será nuestra última velada con Shikamaru hasta dentro de un tiempo y hay que disfrutarla- dijo la kunoichi de cabellos castaños tratando de calmar un poco a todos.- Por lo menos intentemos pasarla bien ¿si? No seria bueno que él se valla con una despedida tan mediocre y una mala imagen de sus amigos

-Gracias Tenten- A pesar de no hablar mucho con la joven , de verdad Shikamaru le estaba agradecido. No quería tener que marcharse sabiendo que sus amigos estaban enfadados con el

-Ni modo- respondió Sai a quien no parecía importarle mucho el hecho de que Shikamaru se fuera. Estaba más que claro que la relación entre ambos no había crecido ni un poco y ya no quedaba tiempo para empezar una nueva amistad.

-Así que…creo que será lo mejor- dijo entre suspiros Kiba- De verdad se extrañara tu presencia por esta zona

- Eso es muy cierto –repuso lee

-Yo también extrañare pasearme por aquí- dijo ya con una sonrisa en el rostro el joven de cabello azabache.

Los chicos intentaron pasar bien la noche, a pesar de los reproches de Naruto, todos terminaron divirtiéndose. Bueno, casi todos. Shikamaru seguía sin entender por que Ino no le había dicho nada. En toda la noche ella no hablo con él , parecía ignorarlo por completo ya que no tenia ningún problema en hablar con sakura, regañar a Naruto incluso coqueteaba con Sai. Eso lo volvía loco. No sabía como reaccionar ante aquella situación. ¿Debía ir y hablar con ella o esperar a que ella se dignara a hablarle? Eran amigos desde hace mucho tiempo atrás ¿Por que parecía no haberle importado demasiado el hecho de que él se fuera a marchar por mucho tiempo? ¿Seria que acaso su amistad no se había desarrollado lo suficiente en los últimos tres años? ¿O era que quizás él le daba demasiada importancia al asunto?

Él en el fondo lo sabía. Conocía muy bien la respuesta a tal inquietud. Simplemente se negaba a afrontarla ya que, con los años el esperaba que "aquello" se hubiera borrado. El sabía que esa era exactamente la razón por la cual estaba decidido a partir de su querida aldea.

La noche fue corta y termino antes de lo previsto. Los jóvenes shinobis-luego de acordar reunirse en la entrada de konoha el día de la partida para despedir a su amigo- se dirigieron cada uno a sus respectivas casas. Sakura, Ino y Shikamaru quienes vivían relativamente cerca se dirigieron por el sendero de la izquierda. Sakura e Ino hablaban alegremente mientras Shikamaru, quien se hallaba un poco mas atrás, las observaba. Ino seguía sin dirigirle la palabra.

-¿Y como esta yendo todo con Naruto?- dijo Ino guiñándole un ojo a su Amiga pelirosada

-¿Eh? Que dices solo me invito a pasar el rato el otro día no es nada del otro mundo- dijo Sakura tiñendo sus mejillas de un leve rosa.

-¡Confiesa! – exigió Ino

Las jóvenes Kunoichis ya habían logrado superar su frustración por la ida de Sasuke que hace ya un tiempo las atormentaba y alejaba a ambas de la otra. Ellas ya podrían recomenzar su amistad perdida y tambien sus relaciones amorosas.

- Bueno llegamos a mi casa los dejo ¡Adiós! Nos vemos pasado mañana Shikamaru – se apresuro a decir Sakura y entro corriendo a su casa.

- ¡Traidora!- Bramo Ino

Ino y Shikamaru quedaron solos caminando por las desoladas calles de Konoha. En el fondo eso alegro a Shikamaru ya que debería dignarse a hablarle. Sin decir nada los dos caminaron unos 5 minutos por la calle. Para Shikamaru ese silencio era demasiado ruidoso y lo aturdía. Pocas veces en su vida sufría de impaciencia ya que a el le gustaba hacer todo a su lento ritmo. Pero esta vez la presión del aire y el silencio de Ino lograron que no pudiera soportarlo. Debía romper ese silencio a toda costa.

-¿Ya te dignaras a hablarme?-dijo con su habitual tono de indiferencia el joven ninja

-¿Por que dices eso? – respondió Ino con indiferencia también. Algo no muy común en ella ya que siempre exageraba toda expresión.

- ¿Quizás por que no has dicho nada en toda la noche? Mejor dicho , a mí no me has dicho nada en toda la noche.

-Tal vez no tenia nada que decirte- se defendió la rubia

-Eso no es cierto. Eres una mujer muy problemática y te encanta hablar de más

-Bueno ¿Y que esperabas de mi parte? ¿Acaso que llorara o me molestara? No puedo interferir en las misiones que no son asignadas así que es lo mismo. Además tú dijiste que seria solo por un par de años. No es nada eterno.

-¿Y si yo decidiera ir a vivir allí?

-Seria tu problema no el mió. Si no te importa abandonar tu aldea, tus amigos y a tus padres es cosa tuya – dijo un poco ya harta de la discusión la kunoichi.

Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Shikamaru. Estaba satisfecho, ya tenía la respuesta que buscaba

-¿Qué?-resoplo Ino

- Ese intento de mostrarte indiferente ante esta situación no resultara Ino. Eres muy obvia.

-O tú esperas demasiado de mí. Eres solo un compañero de equipo y un amigo como cualquier otro de los chicos. Que te vallas no hará la diferencia ¿Sabes?

- Seguro Ino, lo que digas

-Deja de ser tan arrogante y pensar que eres fundamental en mi vida. Puedo estar perfectamente bien sin ti así que déjate de tonterías y madura- Ino ya estaba irritada

¿De verdad Shikamaru creía que ella era tan dependiente de él?

Los dos callaron repentinamente y continuaron caminando en el frió silencio de la noche. Finalmente llegaron a la puerta de la florería Yamanaka donde Shikamaru despidió a la rubia con un gesto de mano el cual ella ignoro por completo pues no se detuvo a saludarlo antes de marchar hacia su habitación. El chico siguió su camino hacia su morada tratando de olvidar en vano la reciente actitud de su vieja amiga. A pesar de estar casi por completo seguro de que solo dijo esas cosas para molestarlo el joven jounin temió que lo que Ino dijo fuera cierto. Que solo era un simple amigo mas y que se daba demasiada importancia a si mismo en la vida de la joven. Después de todo ellos ya contaban con dieciséis años y la infancia les era muy distante. Sus años como genins habían acabado y cada uno comenzaba una nueva etapa de su vida, donde encontrarían una pareja con la cual se casarían y tendría hijos, mientras continuaban con su camino de ninja hasta el final de sus días. El mismo Shikamaru había planteado en varias ocasiones así su vida pero dentro de todo la idea lo aterraba. El hecho era que dentro de si sentía una marcada distancia entre el y la kunoichi y tarde o temprano debería afrontarlo.

Ni bien llego a la casa se dirigió a su cuarto en silencio pues despertar a su madre en medio de la noche seria una sentencia clara de muerte. Al entrar a su alcoba – la cual era bastante simple ya que solo contaba con unos pocos mobiliarios, su lecho, unos juegos de go y shougi y por supuesto, claro, sus armas- se recostó sobre su cama contemplando fijamente el techo y meditando y repasando todo lo que fue su día. Muy problemático a decir verdad , pero , sabia que mañana seria peor ya que debería preparar sus maletas , hacer el papeleo de ultimo momento y cerrar todo aquello que estaba inconcluso, en otras palabras , debería ir a hablar con su viejo amigo de la infancia , Chouji.

El moreno se había pasado gran parte de la noche pensando en todo lo sucedido el día anterior. Su robusto amigo pudo notarlo ya que los bostezos y las ojeras delataban claramente que Shikamaru a penas había dormido un par de horas. Ambos se dirigieron al parque donde se recostaron bajo un gran cerezo contemplando el claro cielo celestino casi totalmente despejado. La mirada de Chouji se desvió del cielo y contemplo al moreno quien no se había percatado de ello.

-Siempre me eh pensado...-rompió el silencio Shikamaru- que los días sin nubes son bastante problemáticos

-¿A que te refieres?

- …El cielo se ve totalmente calmo. Sin ninguna señal mínima de movimiento en él. Lo sé, es relajante pero… a veces esa paz es un poco inquietante. Cuando se despeja totalmente es señal de que en los próximos días estará nublado nuevamente y quizás se avecine una tormenta.

Chouji logro descifrar casi enseguida el significado de las palabras de su amigo. Lo conocía demasiado bien como para no entender a que apuntaba su conversación.

- ¿Te aterra una tormenta vecina o el hecho de que tu cielo se calme para siempre?

- jeje- Shikamaru le dedico una sonrisa a su amigo. Estaba claro que Chouji siempre fue la persona que mejor podía entenderlo, descifrarlo. Siempre podía contar con él para todo y esta no era la excepción- creo que es más bien la segunda opción. La tormenta comenzara luego de que yo ya esté resguardado bajo techo.

-¿Entonces estaba en lo cierto verdad?- bajo la cabeza el ninja robusto-¿Es por eso que has tomado esta decisión de irte?

- Eh pensado mucho Chouji, demasiado y me di cuenta de que tenías razón. Ya no puedo engañarme a mi mismo. Debo alejarme de todo esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde y la tormenta llega a mí.

-¿Estas seguro de que es lo mejor? Después de todo será muy duro todo sin ti ¿sabes? Por lo menos para mí… ya no tendré a mi compañero de siempre…

De verdad a Shikamaru le dolía tener que dejar a su amigo. Ellos habían compartido todo y el hecho de separarse, aunque fuera nada mas por unos años, le dejaba un hueco muy grande en su corazón.

-Hey, estaremos escribiéndonos – intento animarlo Shikamaru- Además puedes visitarme.

-Y Shikamaru… ¿Que harás con ella?- pregunto al fin Chouji.

-…- Shikamaru pensó bien cual seria su respuesta. Después de todo esto era la principal razón por la cual se reunía con su amigo-Solo te pido no quiero que ella sepa de mi mientras esté ausente. Debes lograr que me deje en paz y así yo lo lograré. Y te pido no importa cuanto te lo ruegue y te lo suplique, no quiero que me cuentes nada de lo que pase aquí.Así me será menos problemático.

-¿Crees que haces lo correcto?

-Eso espero…. No quiero perder mas años de mi vida sin resultados… ya eh perdido demasiado tiempo.

-¿No es mas fácil….?

-No. No lo es seria muy problemático y arruinaría todo.- respondió firmemente el joven jounin.

- Si es lo que deseas- suspiro finalmente Chouji- ¿Y si pregunta que digo?

-Lo que quieras con tal de que no se me acerque por este tiempo.

-¿Lo que sea?

-Si.

-Voy a extrañar pasar las tardes con tigo sabes? – dijo finalmente sumido en una gran tristeza Chouji.

-Seguiremos en contacto y tu me visitaras si?... yo también te extrañare- Respondió Shikamaru sonriéndole a su fiel amigo. Ambos pasaron lo que resto del día contemplando el cielo.

Finalmente el día de la partida de Shikamaru llegó. Prácticamente todo konoha estaba allí reunido. El joven jounin de cabello azabache solo cargaba con una mochila no muy grande. Realmente, él no necesitaba muchas cosas. Levanto la vista al cielo, despejado completamente sin señal ninguna nube y tampoco de la kunoichi de ojos claros.

-Así que… al fin llego el día-dijo el chico entre suspiros

-Shikamaru, espero que sepas que esta no es una misión cualquiera- le recordó la rubia de grandes pechos

-lo se, no se me olvida- Aunque en realidad por unos momentos Shikamaru había olvidado el por que de su partida.

La madre de Shikamaru se aproximo a su hijo y lo fulmino con la mirar

- ¡Shikamaru es muy importante que…!-

- No te preocupes madre, mandare un mensaje apenas llegue.

A pesar de ser una mujer dura y bastante inflexible la idea de que su único hijo partiera por varios años logro hacer que la mujer Nara derramara unas lagrimas. Se acerco mas a su hijo repentinamente lo abrazo con mucha fuerza pero con cierta inseguridad. El joven jounin correspondió el abrazo e intento secar las lagrimas de su madre. Shikaku, su padre, simplemente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y miro con orgullo y tristeza a su hijo.

No falto decir que fue bastante dura la despedida con sus amigos. Naruto protesto un poco pero finalmente se resigno y debió contentarse.

-Nos veremos pronto, Naruto – Sonrió Shikamaru

-No te hagas nada demasiado problemático, Shikamaru- le devolvió la sonrisa el rubio

- Hasta pronto Shikamaru- Se despidió la kunoichi pelirosada

-Adiós Sakura, cuida bien de los demás- En realidad, con esto, él se refería a una persona en especial. Ya no podría ayudarla y necesitaba saber que Sakura estaría con ella en su ausencia.

La rubia seguía sin aparecer lo cual preocupaba un poco a Shikamaru. No quería partir sin despedirse de ella pero no podría retrasarse.

Finalmente le toco despedirse de Chouji, su amigo más fiel, su mejor amigo, el único capaz de comprenderlo, de escucharlo, de quedarse a su lado y serle leal asta en las mas absurdas situaciones. El joven robusto intentaba que sus lágrimas no escaparan de sus ojos. No quería llorar delante de su amigo. No podía mostrar esa debilidad. Shikamaru de veras se sentía culpable de abandonar así de un día para el otro a Chouji pero ya era demasiado tarde, no podía echarse atrás.

- No estaremos viendo- dijo al final Shikamaru. Miro fijamente a Chouji quien ya había cambiado esa mueca de dolor por una amplia sonrisa. Estaba claro que , sin importar la distancia, sin importar el tiempo , Shikamaru seguirá siendo su amigo.

- La semana próxima iré a visitarte ¡Lo juro! – dijo entre risitas el ninja de cabello castaño.

-Eso espero- Shikamaru contemplo por ultima vez el cielo de Konoha, en mucho tiempo no vería ese celeste tan claro, aunque no era el celeste que mas le importaba no volver a ver. En ese momento se dio cuenta de que ya no podría extender más su partida. Ya era la hora.

-Hasta pronto Shikamaru- Se despidió la hokage.

Así fue como el joven emprendió viaje. Quizás seria mejor así. Si ella no aparecía quizás no sería tan duro. Shikamaru logro alejarse lo suficiente como para poder divisar bastante de lejos la aldea. Pero repentinamente logro divisar una mancha morada corriendo ágilmente hacia donde él estaba mientras gritaba su nombre. El joven se paro en seco. La larga melena rubia ondeaba con el viento y daba más gracia a cada movimiento de la joven kunoichi. En su interior Shikamaru comenzó a temblar. Definitivamente no estaba listo para esto. No estaba lo suficientemente preparado para decir "adiós". Finalmente la joven logro llegar al punto donde el se encontraba presa ya del agotamiento y del esfuerzo cayo tumbada en los brazos del joven intentando poco a poco obtener nuevamente el aliento. El joven moreno se paralizo. Sentir el cuerpo de su amiga tan cerca y sus jadeos lograron que su corazón comenzara a latir rápidamente.

-Pensé que era solo un amigo mas y estabas bien sin mi-le sonrió Shikamaru.

-Yo… yo…-comenzó a decir la joven aun respirando dificultosamente- lo siento…

- Esta bien- Shikamaru ayudo a ino a incorporarse.

-Shikamaru yo…perdona de veras… no supe como reaccionar y…

-Ya te dije que esta bien

- Así que… ¿Este es el adiós?

-Eso parece Ino- una parte de Shikamaru se quebró en mil fragmentos que se enterraron en su corazón. Ya había comenzado a arrepentirse… no quería marcharse, pero era necesario.

-Adiós Shikamaru…te extrañare mucho… has sido uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Adiós ino… también te extrañare y… sigues siendo mi mejor amiga.

Ambos acercaron sus labios a la mejilla del otro. De veras eso querían, un simple beso en la mejilla, como suelen hacer los amigos, pero una mala coordinación de ambos hizo que algo inesperado sucediera. Por una milésima de segundo, un momento tan efímero

Los labios de ambos lograron rozarse. Shikamaru lo sintió. Ino lo sintió. Los húmedos labios de ambos encontrarse y sentir el choque entre ambos. Aunque inmediatamente se separaron Ambos pudieron sentir el sabor dulce del otro.

Ino solo logro bajar la cabeza apenada, mientras que Shikamaru le dedico una sonrisa y acaricio suavemente la cabeza de la chica, sintiendo cada hebra dorada de su cabello.

Shikamaru se aparto de ella y siguió su largo camino hacia el país del viento. Ella lo imito pero en la dirección contraria hacia la entrada principal de su aldea. Allí se reunió con sus compañeros. Naruto a pesar de esta despedida se hallaba alegre

-¡Bien! ¿Que tal si vamos a Barbacoa Q a almorzar?

- YO ME ANOTO- grito eufórico Chouji

-Cuenten conmigo- respondió Sakura. Al parecer todos estaban de acuerdo

- Bien- dijo sonriendo alegremente Ino- ¡Vamos!

Todos comenzaron a marchar hacia el lugar. Ino se adelanto y comenzó a caminar prácticamente a diez metros de los jóvenes shinobis. Todos pudieron notarlo. Como Ino aceleraba cada uno de sus pasos, casi al punto de correr y tropezaba estrepitosamente logrando así caer contra el suelo rendida y con los ojos bañados en lagrimas. Todos permanecieron en silencio. Únicamente pudieron contemplarla llorar, presa del dolor y de miedo que invadía su corazón.

- Estupido…- fue lo único que pudo decir entre sollozos la joven rubia.

Era un día despejado. Pero el corazón de la kunoichi y el shinobi se hallaban completamente nublados. Cada uno sumergido en una tormenta interna. Pero al menos Shikamaru podía estar seguro de algo. Aquella había sido la despedida perfecta.


End file.
